1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a treadmill, and more particularly to a treadmill including an adjusting device for adjusting treadmill frame up and down to different inclinations, and for allowing the treadmill frame to be foldable up to an upward folding position.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Typical treadmills have been widely used today, for allowing users to conduct walking or jogging exercisers at home. However, the typical treadmills comprise a large size or volume that occupy a large floor space. Accordingly, various kinds of typical treadmills have been developed to include various kinds of foldable or collapsible configurations, in order to reduce the occupied area or volume of the treadmills in the housing buildings.
For example, some of the typical treadmills comprise a foldable configuration for allowing the treadmill frame to be folded upwardly to a folding position, and downwardly to a working position, with such as pneumatic or hydraulic cylinders or actuators, or by motor-driving-mechanisms. For example, U.S. Pat. No. 5,782,723 to the present inventor, Kuo, also discloses a similar treadmill having a treadmill frame that may only be adjusted up and down between a folding position and a working position.
However, the treadmill frames of these typical treadmills may only be folded up and down between the upwardly folding position and downwardly working position only, and may not be adjusted to or supported at different inclinations or elevations.
For example, when the treadmill frame is supported in a substantially horizontal position, the users may conduct typical walking or jogging operations with the treadmill. When the treadmill frame is adjusted to or supported at an inclination having a higher rear portion and a lower front portion, the users may easily conduct walking or jogging operations similar to walk or jog downhill.
On the contrary, when the treadmill frame is adjusted to or supported at an inclination having a higher front portion and a lower rear portion, the users may have to spend more energy to conduct walking or jogging operations similar to walk or jog uphill. However, the treadmill frames of the typical treadmills may only be adjusted to different inclinations, and may not be folded up and down between the upwardly folding position and downwardly working position.
The present invention has arisen to mitigate and/or obviate the afore-described disadvantages of the conventional treadmills.